


Apeirogon

by cryptologicalMystic



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fridge Logic, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Movie: Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Spoilers for Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptologicalMystic/pseuds/cryptologicalMystic
Summary: Hand by hand, world by world, Peace Day is finally coming to a close.





	Apeirogon

It shouldn't have worked. It very nearly didn't work. When the bracelets had activated and cracked open the sky, the planet-wide circle had dissolved nigh instantly. Two days (more or less) had scrambled the survivors beyond recognition; the chain of children wasn't going to be completed again any time soon. Maybe a few were joining hands once more, spurred on by Gaz's desperation, but her words could only reach so far. Moose or no moose, Earth was about to come to an end.

But this was the Florpus. A space of infinite realities, of infinite possibilities. Of infinite Earths - and infinite children.

Children who were desperate. Children who were lost, hungry, fearful for their lives, many of them stranded in situations that no child should ever have to be in. Children who were united with a single purpose: the desire to go home.

Home, where it was safe. Home, where it was quiet. Home where, above all else, it was _peaceful._

And for an instant, as the foundations of existence itself began to deconstruct, the myriad realities collided in just the right way, and every child in existence linked hands.

Infinity divided by infinity made one trip per world. It was enough.


End file.
